The Sketch
by Arktress
Summary: Booth has had a hell of a day at Work... and he stumbles upon a lost sketch book... I think it needs a new picture.. does he agree?... ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer::** I do Not own anything .. it all belongs to Fox, ecept my sketch Book... That is mine.. In real life and this story.

**A/n::** I have been suffering from writers block.. its the only thing I hate with every fibre of my being!!!... So I just threw this together in hope it will cure it, its pretty slow in the middle but its worth The read I hope -Grin-

**ONESHOT**

* * *

**+The Sketch+**

Booth was having a really bad day at work, no cases so no reason to go see his partner.

Ahh his partner, now there…

He shook his head after staring at the clock to long, he was so bored, all his paper was done, absolutely everything he should get a worker of the month badge, it only took him oh 9 hours with no breaks. 'Damn Brennan' he thought, she kept him back from doing his work… well not her exactly, but his imaginings.

He decided to head home, so he pulled his jacket from his chair and threw it loosely over his arm before waltzing out of the building.

The ride home was just as painfully boring; the only channel he managed to tune into was a talk show channel about…

Wait for it…

Keep waiting…

Relationships in the work place, that's right… significant much, the world was torturing him with his own petty dreams and wishes. The worse thing about it is, the whole talk was about how… they mainly work out.

Booth slammed the door on the SUV, not intentionally, okay maybe a little.

He stormed up to his door and tired to unlock it roughly, he swore, as the key wouldn't go in, all the wonders he could imagine were inside… Food… Beer…TV.

He finally managed to jiggle the key and open the door, it bounced back and once again something bad happened, it hit him in the nose "ouch" He whined and threw his jacket and wallet on the door side table.

He rubbed his hand over his nose and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and bent down… No beer… Great.

Booth rolled up his sleeves and decided to flop on the couch, he flicked the TV on and surfed the channels, it settled on Men in Trees… he gulped… A chick show. He blew air up over his face and decided it was all that was on… so.

After awhile he was actually feeling for the main character, she was isolated from a life in the big apple to the deescalate mountainside. Then…

The Power went off.

Booth slumped forward on the coffee table head in hands almost ready to sob, why him he can normally cure his boredom… Clears throat.

But it was just an impossible day. 'Remind me to write that on the calendar… 13th July Impossible day' he thought to himself then followed it with a heavy sigh.

After fumbling around he found a dark purple candle, a present from Angela, she said to use it when you want to relax… what does she think he is a female, I don't think so, men relax with food, beer and TV, all the things he cant have. Oh boy he's getting used to the word cant… and partners… they tend to coincide.

He lit the candle and smiled, the flame started off the same color as Temperance's hair "Geez Booth get a hold of yourself" He sighed and kicked back, he sat back with some force, the couch scouted some on the large rug underneath it.

He saw the corner of a black book, his curiosity was peaked he leaned over and pulled it out, it was A4 size and was ring bound, about 200 pages in all. Seeley opened the book and smiled, it was his sketch book, he thought he had lost it… many moons ago.. maybe only 3 moons ago, but that's a long time for a guy nearly in his forties.

He had a sketch for nearly everything, his TV, a bottle of beer and large plate of what looked like to be Fettuccini. But most of all he had a sketch of every one of the Squints. Angela and Hodgins in a deep kiss, Zack patting one of his bugs, Cam working hard at her desk and funnily enough Dr Goodman, with his daughters at Christmas, they were mainly rough, but they were full of detail, he always had photographic memory.

Booth sighed and decided it safe to look in the back, many small sketches of Brennan littered the pages, even one with her in a wedding dress… hey nothing wrong with the imagination.

He also captured real life events, like in the cemetery, being told her real name by Vince McVicker… oh and the Guy hug. He smiled and went to close the book as a pencil fell out of the binder; he twisted it in his fingers for a moment.

He set the sketchbook on the coffee table and began to draw on a fresh page, he didn't know what it was going to be, but he was sure it was going to be good.

X::::::X

_Knock Knock Knock_

Booth's eyes shoot open, his neck and back hurt from falling asleep on the coffee table, great a work day, he lifted his head the page from his sketch book sticking to his cheek. He ignored it and straightened his shirt as much as possible before opening the door.

Much to his joy standing there with two cups of Coffee in her hands was Temperance, she had an unsure look on her face "Just thought I'd wake you up, one of the younger female agents came round to the office and said you left in a huff, she didn't tell me, but she spoke with Angela" She fumbled a little.

Booth finally closed his mouth and smiled "Well I'm glad _you woke me_ up, I fell asleep out here last night.. but I cant remember what I was doing?" He shrugged his shoulders and took the coffee "Come in.. I'll just get some more sugar… can never get enough sugar" He made some lame excuse just so he could leave the room. He scuttled off into the kitchen.

Brennan closed the door behind her, Booth sure was acting strange, she decided to sit on the couch, it was still warm from where he was sitting, she smiled, she could smell his cologne, it was fresh smelling… like coconut and spice, it was refreshing. She cocked her eyebrows at the melted down candle, and the sketchbook laying open on the table, the page it was open on was blank. She leaned forward and flipped the page that lay over the pencil.

Booth took a deep breath and finally managed to calm his nerves… why was he so nervous, something happened last night but what… he was anxious about her finding out something. He took the coffee into the lounge.

Brennan heard his footsteps behind her, she was grinning with delight and almost laughing, she was tapping the pencil on the table and admiring her partners artwork, not the pics of his 'fave' things, or the squints, but the one single page that lay over the very pencil that drew it.

Booth looked at her and sat down he placed the coffee on the table (just), still focusing on her face, then he followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

Just there staring at the both of them was a beautifully, detailed sketch of them. Booth had his arms wrapped around Brennans shoulders, as she rested back to him and looking up, he was laughing and smiled at her. She was smiling and had her arm wrapped around his neck hugging him back with a sparkle in her eyes.

Booth jumped forward and went to snap the book shut but Brennan grabbed his hand and pushed back "Don't just leave it" She smiled at him and continued looking at the picture.

Seeley didn't know how to react "I was tired, I was so bored" he stuttered.

She rolled her eyes "Do you think that will ever happen?" She spoke softly.

"Eventually" Was his reply.

Temperance smiled and turned back to her partner, his cheek was covered in led powder, she leaned forward and ran her hand down his cheek wiping it off "You've got a little something" She smiled and they just stared at each other… for what seemed an eternity.

The guy on the talk show was right… Women love romantic gestures.

_The End_

* * *

_Thanks For Reading... _

_Huggles_

_Arkie_


End file.
